


Shock and awe, but mostly surprise

by Keenir



Series: Moreau's lands [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Rumbelle gift exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of various characters' reactions to finding out that The Dark One has a love interest.  Arranged in chronological order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shock and awe, but mostly surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crysania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crysania/gifts).



**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
 **MULAN**  
"Rumplestiltskin?" I repeat, and believe the situation is sufficient explanation for the sound of confusion or befuddlement in my voice.

Belle says, "You know of him? Yes, I suppose he's done deals in your lands as well - sorry, I guess I was hoping there was a corner of the world he hadn't reached yet."

"He appears rarely in my lands," I say. "So we know of him, and the price to pay for crossing him."

At that, Belle makes a face. An expression at once displeased and upset and - disappointed? - at something she had beheld.

"Then I am sorry," I tell Belle.

"Wh- What for? Mulan, why would you be sorry?" And a new thought crosses her mind, to judge from the change of her expression. "Are you in love with him too?"

Were I not so practiced in the art of keeping my face schooled to not betray my thoughts - or so I usually am, and was even moreso before - I would offend her own feelings toward the Dark One. "I never was and am not now," I say once I am certain the shock is out of my voice. "I had always believed him to be a monk, sworn from the company of flesh and love. Not an ascetic like Tengu, but still one who keeps his own company and only that, save for when he is dispensing lessons to those foolhardy enough to ask something."

Belle looks at me, and nods agreement. I see no sign that she takes umbrage at what I have said. "I think he was like that for a long time. Maybe I can't change him...but if I don't at least try..."

I nod back. How well I know that sentiment.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
 **HOOK**  
If I didn't know better, I would say someone's lying. And I say so, very bluntly, with my hook-tip pressed against his throat.

"Captain," Mr. Hyde tells me, calmer than many men would be with death so close at hand. Then again, perhaps he feels he's been living on borrowed time all along anyway. "I have no reason to lie to you. You granted me sanctuary when Moreau's wolves were baying at my heels. I have no reason to endanger my well-being."

Oh, but there's always a reason, if you look. I should consider myself fortunate that you haven't. Yet. "Then say it again. And make me believe you a sight better this time, Mr. Hyde," I tell him, taking a step back, bringing my hook with me.

"Of course, Captain," he says. "This land's most prominent ruler, the Queen Regina, has captured a love interest of that which you call The Dark One."

No, not good enough.

"Captain," Mr. Smee says before I move. "Perhaps this is more a matter of interpretation."

And how Mr. Hyde hates that suggestion, his face unable to hide the naked hostility. Whatever did they make you of, young man?

"Do explain, Mr. Smee," I say.

He complies: "Perhaps it is not that the Dark One is in love with the girl, but that the girl is in love with the Dark One. Either way, enough for a regional ruler to think her a worthwhile marker to claim for future use in dealings with the Dark One."

I nod. Tis a reasonable enough assumption, and there is a certain logic and art to it. "Either way, she will reside on the Jolly Roger soon enough," I say. "If the Dark One indeed loves her, then I plan to have my revenge very soon. If he does not, and she loves him, she might still be useful..." Near on three hundred years since the last time a woman felt anything but disgust, disdain, or fear at the sight of him. I would know _why_. "Gentlemen, prepare yourself for a night rescue," and a cheer goes up.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
 **JEFFERSON**

"Rumplestiltskin is in love?" I ask. I have a first thought, a reaction to that. Then I have a second thought, a different reaction. I'm on the twentieth thought before I so much as blink.

This is like that race I was forced into, back in Wonderland. Or the archery contest on... best not to think about that paradoxical land.

The more I think about it, the less sense it makes, which could be the point, but then there's the whole -

Can you be happy for evil?

I can work with him, sure, fine, no problem, done it before, got no issue with doing it again.

Would I trust the Dark One with my daughter? Sure, he's great with kids, seen it myself, heard confirmation from people I knew wouldn't be screaming or crying or headless afterwards. (oh gods, the headless...)

But once my girl's grown up, no way. I'd sooner leave her alone in that wilderness where birds and fish fly into each other, where water flows uphill _and_ downhill.

And yet someone's daughter appearantly did what I hope mine never would.

Is it polite or good manners to congratulate evil on something accomplished? I always tried to leave before it came up in the past, and when I couldn't leave soon enough, I spoke of other things.

I'm going to go see her, anyway. Talk to her wherever she is. Try to wrap my head around it; just one more mystery to come to terms with.

Who is this woman who has 'enchanted' (best to use quotes around that word) the Dark One? How did she do it?

This probably won't end in anything good where I'm concerned.

Par for the course, really.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
 **VICTOR FRANKENSTEIN**

Ruby is looking at me with her wary eyes. I misthink, with a wary look in her only two eyes.

"Have I made a problem?" I ask her. I don't think I have, but knowing my reputation - pre and post Curse - better I ask firsthand than learn of it thirdhand.

"Really?" Ruby asks me. One could sever carotids with a voice that cutting. And given that she had been speaking to me of a development concerning her friend...

"Was my reaction to your news inappropriate?"

She raises her eyebrows into the shadow of the hat she has taken to wearing lately. "Victor, 'inappropriate' would be asking Granny if I was a cute puppy."

I have no need to ask that - certain that you were indeed adorable.

Ruby continues, "But I mentioned that Mr. Gold has a girlfriend, and you act like it's not a surprise -- wait, did you know, all this time, that Rumplestiltskin had a girlfriend?" Unspoken is, at the least, 'and you didn't tell me?'

"There was no signifigant other when I was in his world, helping and being helped; it may have occurred after then," I allow. "I was simply not surprised that one as powerful as he, had brought a love into existence."

"Okay, first of all, magic doesn't work like that," she tells me.

Yes, the rules were explained to me some time ago. "A spell may not be cast to make someone fall in love. But if a person is crafted with the purpose of love, then no rule is broken."

"Nobody does that."

"On the contrary," I reply. "You carved out my heart and replaced it with one of your own design for what I believe to be the same purpose." And you did it with considerably more care than someone thrice your own age.

Ruby looks at me, and it occurs to me to worry that she will slap me or slam my skull upon the table. "Damn you," she says, but she says it warmly. Back to conversational, Ruby says "But that's not what happened...not with Mr. Gold and Belle, anyway. They just met and fell in love. And some idiots got in their way."

"That does seem safer," I say.

Ruby just laughs, jesting with me that clearly my home world was _weird_.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
 **BAELFIRE**

Back in New York or any time before that - hell, half the time in Storybrooke too - I wouldn't have said whose son I am. Shame has nothing to do with it - being the kid of the most powerful thing in most worlds, that's got some to do with it - but it's mostly down to me. I just never felt the - need? obligation? bother? - to say who I am.

After Wendy, I never even introduced myself as Baelfire.

But today, or at least right now, I feel I can. "I'm Baelfire Rumplestiltskinsson Westmen." Personal name, father's name, tribe.

Mulan and Aurora reciprocate with their full names; then, with the briefest of glances to their traveling companion, Aurora tells me that "He hasn't spoken since he recovered. When he does -"

I nod, understanding. "No problem," I say. And, feeling Mulan's eyes on me, I ask her "Yes?"

"If you are Rumplestiltskin's son -" _if!_ never thought it would feel so good to hear skepticism in this world - "then you have met your mother."

Of course I have. It's a strange comment there, that you've made, Mulan. "Milah."

"Belle," she corrects me.

What? Did mom change her name when she took up with Killian? No, that can't be...even Killian referred to her as Milah.

Hopefully I'm not doing anything worse than frowning or sitting here gape-mouthed.

"Your new mother, I meant," Mulan says apologetically.

Aaand now I'm definately gape-mouthed, jaw hanging open, fingers dropping anything I was holding.

Neither Mulan nor Aurora nor their friend have set foot in Storybrooke, so far as they've said. Which means my dad fell in love before the Curse was set - and looking around the landscape these past few days, I can see why some have called it The Shaving Curse - and that means...

I start to wonder if that was one of the things dad would have told me, if I'd made more time for him when I was in Storybrooke. Also wonder if I met her, the woman who figuratively captured my dad's heart.

And I can't help but remember the awkward look Emma would tend to get when she and I spoke of our past relationship and how to proceed. All this time, I had thought it was because I was with Tamara. Was Emma...?

"Ships," Mulan says, looking out at the water.

"And portals," Aurora says, looking around us on land; the ships are also coming through portals.

And the flags being carried on the ships and on those coming through the land portals...I know that sigil: "Moreau."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
 **MOREAU**

A good-sized dinner is laid out for myself and my four guests who were on the beach when I and my forces arrived through portals, on foot and in ships. Three of my guests look wary; but Bae looks if not resigned then at least accepting. "Professor Moreau," Bae says by way of greeting. "Or are you a fully-fledged doctor now?" And I know he knows the double meaning of those words: some doctors have wings.

"Doctor Moreau was my father, whom you met," I say. "I've chosen to keep the title I had earned by the time of my late father's death."

"And unofficially, what are you now?"

An assemblage of quality. "I would have arrived here sooner, but there were complications." The Adler Valley and the Frankensteins' armed See proved to be rather more intractable than their neighbors.

Bae shrugs. "You wouldn't have found me here; I was on Earth."

"In Storybrooke? Yes, they speak highly of you there." Those who recognized your picture.

One of whom seemed to have some friendship-relationship-understanding with _Victor_. And a comradely friendship with Belle.

Before Bae or his companions can reply, Lord Actaeon approaches and whispers a message in my ear, then wisely backs away.

"My beachhead in Neverland has yielded fruits already, some which may interest you. You spoke to me before of the sloth-handed Captain."

Bae nods. "Captain Hook," he says. And has his distinctive laugh. "I don't think he would be very interested in replacing any parts...unless you offer a crocodile for irony. But I think my father or his girlfriend might be more amenable."

"Your father serves on Captain Hook's ship?"

"He may well be Hook's prisoner," Bae says. "Or he's still in Storybrooke. Professor Moreau, daughter of the god-king Doctor Moreau who triumphed over the sun king, _my_ father is the Dark One himself."

And that would be _quite_ the ally.

I already have my agents out looking for my old friends Belle and Jefferson. Those two should be able to assist me with approaching the Dark One - even my father advised caution when dealing with his like.

It would be too perfect if Belle were not simply a font of information and advice, but the love of Bae's father as well. She always told me she would forge her own path and defy strictures...yes, hooking the Dark One certainly qualifies as such.

And even if she is not, Belle would still be a fine - figurative - right hand for me.


End file.
